


Кентерберийский рассказ

by Netttle



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bromance, Carnaval, M/M, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Всегда одно и то же. Но не в этот раз... АУ - давным-давно в Кентербери, в другой параллельной вселенной, когда Орли был юн, а цирк снова приехал.(для WTF Viggorly 2018, bromance, в фике звучит песня "Dear fellow traveler" by Sea Wolf)





	Кентерберийский рассказ

  


Великие герои совершали подвиги, спасали принцесс, побеждали уродливых чудовищ и само Зло, во всех его неприглядных видах и проявлениях... Вот уже на доброй сотне страниц. Орландо закусил губу и попытался прочитать заковыристое название замка, в котором рыцаря ждала новая опасность. Буквы не слушались, не складывались в слово... Он споткнулся об это слово, как всегда, в тот самый момент, когда уже думал, что все так и будет идти гладко. Орландо с досадой отшвырнул книжку и вытянулся всем своим гибким тонким телом. Подоконник был не удобнее птичьего насеста. Спина затекла, глаза болели, а голова раскалывалась от сверхусилия. Он начал дышать медленно и размеренно — как учили — повернул голову, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. За окном планировал большой желтый лист, так же медленно и размеренно. Когда листок упал на траву их заднего двора, Орландо успокоился. Это пройдет. Он отдохнет и сможет прочитать все, что захочет. 

Ах да! Сегодня же на поле поставят фестивальный тент! Все завертится, зашумит. По тихим улицам, словно по венам, польются буйные потоки новой крови: бойкие приезжие из самых разных уголков мира на две недели наполнят их старинный Кентербери своим присутствием. 

Ему удалось выскользнуть из дома незамеченным. Мать была на конференц-связи в кабинете, а Саманта гремела посудой в столовой, что-то напевая. Орландо влез в растоптанные кроссовки, накинул ветровку и пошел туда, куда его сегодня так тянуло. 

Огромный шатер еще был лишь скособоченным зародышем на зеленой лужайке, залитой октябрьским неярким солнцем, и рабочие, словно муравьи, деятельно сновали вокруг, натягивая тросы, обмениваясь словами и веселыми проклятьями. Кто-то парковал цирковой фургон, кто-то залез на самый верх и руководил оттуда, подавая таинственные знаки, понятные лишь посвященным. Порыв ветра утащил незакрепленную гирлянду разноцветных флажков и понес вверх, Орландо запрокинул голову, щурясь и следя за танцем трепещущих ярких треугольников ткани.

В какой-то миг ветер переменился, метнулся, и гирлянду швырнуло в его сторону — р-р-раз! И Орландо уже валялся на земле, весь в траве, липкой грязи и тяжелых, пахнущих машинным маслом тряпках.

Чья-то рука выдернула его из этого вороха, как щенка из бельевой корзины. Крепкий парень в рабочей одежде, пришедший на помощь, тут же ловко начал освобождать его от пут. Орландо, отряхнув травинки и комья земли, повернулся к нему и застыл с поднятой рукой, захваченный врасплох, обездвиженный синевой спокойных как небо глаз. Парень улыбнулся ему, скупо, словно не привык растрачивать свет своей улыбки на незнакомых мальчишек, но вот в последнюю минуту передумал.

— Такие тяжелые... Флажки, — выдавил из себя Орландо. «Идиот. Небо синее, трава зеленая, а ваши флажки тяжелые, сэр!»

Парень уже сматывал растяжку с флагами в бухту, и Орландо, опомнившись, засуетился, пытаясь помочь. Они неловко столкнулись, пытаясь отнять друг у друга веревку, искра проскочила между ними, так что Орландо даже вскрикнул, а рабочий засмеялся.

— Никакой романтики, никакой магии, да? — сказал он. — Всего лишь тяжелые, засаленные куски ткани, которые падают на тебя с неба? Я Вигго.

Он не был прав. Во всей его фигуре, в его почти неуловимом акценте, в его словах, даже в ямочке на подбородке — во всем была магия.

— Ор... Ор... Джонатан, — от неожиданности Орландо снова застеснялся своего вычурного имени.

— Так что же, Джо, ты пришел посмотреть, как тут все вертится? Как мир закрутится вокруг циркового шатра?

Вигго стоял перед ним с бухтой флажков на плече, какой-то простой и нездешний одновременно, флажки топорщились и шелестели, а выцветшие на солнце (на другом солнце — злом и беспощадном солнце равнин и прерий, подумалось Орландо) и порядком отросшие волосы лезли Вигго в глаза. 

Орландо пожал плечами и засунул руки поглубже в карманы.

— Да всегда одно и то же. Каждую осень в Кентербери приезжают толпы людей, они галдят две недели, выпивают море эля и целый океан чая с молоком, съедают вагон фиш-н-чипс, оставляют горы мусора...

— Знатно меняют ваш ландшафт, значит, — Вигго уже не смеялся, но видно было, что улыбка заблудилась где-то в морщинках у глаз, зацепилась в складке у рта. 

— Ну-у... Зато можно забить на учебу... А потом все уезжают. И на улицах снова гуляет эхо. И Стаур уносит течением смятые газетные листы с заметками о никому неизвестных уэльских акробатах и шотландских клоунах...

Вигго подошел ближе и дружески приобнял Орландо, — и на какую-то секунду тому стало обморочно-хорошо и так не по себе, словно он схлопотал тепловой удар в это зябкое осеннее утро! — взъерошил его непослушные волосы, как ветер, и тут же сделал шаг назад.

— Парень, — проникновенно сказал он. — Да ты ни черта не знаешь о Кентерберийском фестивале искусств! Пойдем, я покажу тебе, что это такое.

Он протянул руку, и Орландо вложил в его ладонь свою.

***

Эти две недели стали путешествием, о котором Орландо не мог даже мечтать. Он сбегал с уроков, прятал рюкзак с учебниками в дупле старого дуба на развилке и несся со всех ног к Вигго. Вигго жил в крошечном трейлере на задворках циркового городка. Стены трейлера были заклеены картами автомобильных дорог Америки и Европы, блеклыми фотографиями людей, деревьев и моря. В первый раз попав сюда, Орландо обошел трейлер, как любопытный кот, погладил проигрыватель в чехле, перебрал пластинки незнакомых джазмэнов, обнаружил даже коробку красок, лохматые кисточки и целую стопку книг на английском и испанском в углу. 

Кажется, Вигго никогда не ждал Орландо (но всегда был ему рад), был чем-то занят, кому-то помогал, то таскал тяжести, то развешивал лампы на растяжках, вокруг него вечно вились красивые гимнастки, с ним советовался усатый силач, а фехтовальщик показывал новые финты... Никто из цирковых не замечал Орландо, следовавшего за новым приятелем по пятам, кроме черноглазой сморщенной цыганки, которая неодобрительно качала головой и каждый раз провожала недобрым взглядом. 

— Что она все время так смотрит? 

Вигго загадочно улыбался:

— Прозерпина — наша прорицательница и гадалка, однажды она предсказала мне семь лет несчастий и скитаний, теперь следит за мной, как ястреб. Видимо, ждет, когда же предсказание сбудется. Репутация, знаешь ли. Видит в тебе угрозу, наверно. Ну да, разве могут подкрасться какие-то несчастья, когда ты тут все время ошиваешься?

— Я буду твоим телохранителем! — дурачился Орландо, пиная Вигго кулаком в бок.

Круговерть из праздничных шествий, блесток, страусиных боа, чечеточников на подмостках, жонглеров с блестящими обручами, шутих и фейерверков, клоунов и волынщиков, чтецов и танцоров, цветочниц и мороженщиков, орущих от восторга детей и хохочущих, пьяных от эля и детской радости взрослых... круговерть захватила его, поглотила его, прожевала, но никак не хотела выплевывать. И в этом хороводе Вигго всегда шел рядом, иногда делая внезапные фотоснимки своим стареньким полароидом, словно выхватывая куски из безумной реальности. Орландо любил склоняться над квадратиком и ждать, пока весь этот карнавал проявится из темноты и навсегда закрепится на фотобумаге. Некоторые снимки, особо удачные на его взгляд, он отбирал у Вигго и прятал в карман, чтобы позже взглянуть на них еще раз и убедиться: это не сон. Иногда они катались на маленьком чертовом колесе, и мир внизу казался ничтожным, полным мельтешенья огней и резких звуков, кабина раскачивалась, а рука Вигго придерживала Орландо за плечо — едва касаясь. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы он чувствовал себя властелином земли и неба, и всего, что между. 

Иногда они забредали в палатку, где читали стихи или пели старые добрые английские баллады, и Орландо беззвучно проговаривал особенно заковыристые слова — и ни разу не сбился. 

А одна баллада* так поразила его, что он никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть Вигго в глаза. Но когда все-таки решился, то не пожалел: он тогда увидел все, что хотел знать.

Иногда по вечерам они подходили к очередным подмосткам и задирали головы, чтобы послушать куплеты или посмотреть буффонаду. Раз, порядочно потолкавшись в толпе, они пробились под самую сцену — на выступление актеров Шекспировского театра из Стратфорда-на-Эйвоне. Это был отрывок из Генриха Пятого, и Орландо не мог оторвать взгляд от великолепного алого с золотом, даже, кажется, старинного костюма. И не пропустил ни одного слова.

— Ричард Бертон был славным Генрихом Пятым на шекспировской сцене в пятьдесят первом. А ты знаешь, как он начинал? Пацаном в школьном драмкружке, бедолага, — посмеивался Вигго. — Ну пойдем, нам пора. Мне еще нужно успеть преобразиться для всех этих леди и джентльменов, жадных до зрелищ.

Да, конечно, у Вигго тоже был свой номер. Раз в день в 20-45 толстый клоун во фраке выходил с рупором из шатра и зазывал праздношатающуюся публику внутрь — посмотреть на лихого ковбоя. Вигго двадцать минут носился на пятнистой маленькой лошади по арене и выделывал такие трюки, от которых у Орландо леденела душа.

Потом Орландо бежал в стойло и скармливал отдохнувшему Галилео яблоко, гладил его мягкую толстую шкуру, пока Вигго переодевался для вечерней прогулки по локациям фестиваля. 

— А чего хочешь ты, Джо? — как-то спросил Вигго, когда они вместе поедали замысловатые бургеры, стоя у фудтрака с мексиканской едой. Мимо текла река объевшихся фастфудом и впечатлениями туристов, сверху подмигивали лампочки гирлянды. Орландо подцепил луковое кольцо и выбросил его — он терпеть не мог лук в бургерах. 

— А если я хочу быть великим? Настоящим супергероем! — засмеялся он, слизывая сальсу с пальцев. — Таким, который одной левой побеждает зло! Летает среди туч, сражается с драконами!

— Спасает принцесс? — фыркнул Вигго, отправляя в рот последний кусок бургера и вытирая руки бумажной салфеткой.

— Ну и принцесс наверно тоже, — смутился Орландо.

— Ты всегда можешь быть великим, — сказал Вигго. — Нужно лишь подняться во-о-н туда... Посмотреть сверху на мир у своих ног и начать говорить. И слова оживут. Только и всего.

Он махнул в сторону подмостков уличного театра, освещенного электрическими гирляндами и настоящими факелами. Актер в темном трико держал в руке пластиковое нечто, отдаленно похожее на череп, и верещал не своим голосом. Слов не было слышно, но публика покатывалась со смеху. Орландо вздрогнул, а Вигго расхохотался.

— Ну, может, вот это как раз не твое амплуа!

***

Когда две недели были почти на исходе, желтых листьев и скомканных афиш становилось все больше под ногами на мостовых, а туристы и участники фестиваля начали потихоньку разъезжаться, Орландо увидел, как сдувается белый шатер на зеленом поле. Работники-муравьи снова закопошились, растаскивая волшебный купол на запчасти, словно разбирали на части самого Орландо. И Вигго шел к нему по затоптанной траве, сматывая гирлянду поблекших флажков.

— Когда? — спросил Орландо.

— Завтра утром, Джо. 

Орландо ничего не сказал. Слов снова не хватало, они разбегались в голове, как непослушное глупое стадо.

Вигго бросил гирлянду на землю и крепко обнял Орландо. 

— Ну что ты, парень. Не грусти, нет ничего вечного под луной, кроме Кентерберийского фестиваля. Не успеешь оглянуться, как я снова буду здесь. И мы снова будем бродить среди зевак и слушать Шекспира из уст уличных актеров. Да, Джо?

— Меня зовут Орландо, — улыбнулся Орландо, не выпуская Вигго из объятий. — Орландо Джонатан Блум. И в следующий раз ты будешь там, среди зевак, а я — наверху, на сцене.

— Так и будет, Орландо Джонатан Блум, так и будет.

На прощание Орландо незаметно сунул в карман потертой куртки Вигго листок со словами баллады. И одно полароидное фото.

***

Мой добрый странник, 

Когда я встретился с тобой,

Глаза твои сверкнули синевой.

Передо мной ты двери отворил:

Пойдем, я покажу тебе свой мир!

Ты говорил на моем языке,

Моя рука была в твоей руке.

Меня ты с легкостью увлек

С собою за порог.

Прошли мы вместе долгий путь,

Ты был мне зеркалом, ты отражал всю суть.

Я снова дома, над рекой.

Мой город тих и погружен в покой,

Моя подруга и прекрасна и умна...

Но ты приходишь ко мне в моих снах.

Дух странствий терзает меня, и я жду,

Когда ты снова придешь наяву.

Покажешь мне в зеркале, чем я живу... 

Я знаю, ты где-то блуждаешь в ночи

Подлунной дорогою, вечно в пути,

Мой добрый странник...

fin

*Dear fellow traveler

Under the moon

I saw you standing in the shadows and your eyes were blue

You put your hand out

Opened the door

You said come with me boy, 

I want to show you something more 

You spoke my language

And touched my limbs

It wasn't difficult

To pull me from myself again

And in our travels

We found our roads

You held it like a mirror, showing me the life I chose 

And now we turn to my beautiful city

Black skies changed into blue

And my love is so wise and so pretty

But tonight I still dream of you 

Dear fellow traveler

Under the moon

I think I'm growing weary and I'm hoping you'll come soon

And if I see you

In clean new clothes

I hope you hold the mirror up to show me what I chose 

And I returned to my beautiful city

Black skies change into blue

And though my love is so wise and so pretty

Some nights I'll still dream of you

And I'll return to my beautiful city

Black skies change into blue

And though my love is so wise and so pretty

Some nights I'll still dream of you,

You 

And I know you're out there, in the shadows

I know you're out there, in the shadows

I know you're out there, in the shadows

Dear fellow traveler, underneath the moon... 

(by Sea Wolf)


End file.
